103115-Quadrant-Confusion-over-Dinner
allodicTemperament AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 23:53 -- AT: Carra AC: lorrea? AT: Yes AT: It is I AT: I am gllad that you have recognized me AC: you need someth_n bby AT: Welll no not reallly it's morreso that AT: Welll at the moment alll I'm doing is tallking to peoplle AT: And AT: Yeah. AC: and you had a crav_ng to talk to your favor_te people? AC: person. AT: Yes. AT: That is prretty much exactlly what happened AC: aww. when d_d you get so sweet. AC: _'m sorry _'m t_red and the last th_ng _ d_d was bother l_skar _ th_nk. AC: _'m outta my m_nd ton_ght. AT: Again? AC: yeah she's l_ke AC: oh man AC: really fun AT: Arre you trrying to killl herr by dehydrration AC: _'m try_na make her th_rsty af AC: and _ th_nk she's really _nto _t AT: I mean it was AT: Kind of hillarrious AC: really? AT: I mean especiallly with herr going to me AC: yeah dude why'd she go to you f_rst? AT: To telll me how kkkonfllikkkkkkkkted she is AT: I don't know AT: Am I just the resident rellationship experrt??? AC: she confessed to me earl_er tbh AT: Reallly AC: yeah she told me all about how she had a crush on me AC: and _ was l_ke AC: _ was l_ke noth_ng _ just teased her about _t and closed the w_ndow AC: try_na play hard to get AT: Has she decided on ♥ orr ♠s yet? AC: nope AT: It's not even that harrd AC: but _ hope she settles on spades real qu_ck AC: or else _'ll have to choose between tealy bae and lorrebae AT: Shoulld I be worrried AC: absolutely not AC: the only troll _'d ever choose _s you AT: That is AT: A llot AT: I mean AT: It means a llot? AT: Phrrasing is weirrd AC: _t's a lot of fa_th _'m putt_ng _n you that's for sure AT: I'm going to llive up to it as best I can AC: you don't have to do much AT: I mean that won't stop me AC: you're just gonna overach_eve? AT: Welll AT: Yes. AC: gonna w_n the compet_t_on? AT: I mean obviouslly AC: _unno l_skar's gonna be tough compet_t_on AT: I don't bellieve you AC: really? AT: Yes AT: I don't think she has any idea what she's doing AC: w_th quadrants? AT: Yes. AT: I mean my hints werrent SUBTLLE AT: But she missed alll of them AC: d_d you tell her we're matespr_ts? AT: No. AT: But I kind of AT: Impllied it AC: and she just AC: m_ssed _t? AT: Yes. AT: Maybe she coulldn't see thrrough the tearrs AC: _ do th_nk she cr_es a lot AT: I mean prrobablly AC: prolly. man she looks so cute when she's cry_ng. AC: s-sh_t that's a AC: dumb th_ng to say to my matespr_t AT: Is it AT: I'lll just have to prractice my tearry eyes AC: l_ke the gallant caval_er would ever even sn_ffle AT: I can act AC: you were bleed_ng out _n my house and you were st_ll crack_ng godawful jokes AT: Welll yeah AT: I was allrready blleeding I didn't want to make yourr hive even MORRE jade collourred. AT: It's common courrtesy AC: there's always room _n my h_ve for more jade AT: I mean I AT: Err AT: It's apprreciated? AT: I think AC: _-_ hope so AT: I mean I'm AT: Prrobablly going to be therre in the futurre AT: Obviouslly I guess AC: you're com_ng over to my h_ve? AT: Uh AT: At some point AT: Maybe AT: I don't know AT: I think that was something that we had figurred out that needed to happen at some point AT: LLike not forr surre but llike because AT: Pllanets AT: And. Stuff AC: yeah they're l_ke. huge and sh_t. AC: we should f_gure out how to meet up though D; AT: We shoulld AT: Woulld the Handmaids know AT: Orr LLibby when she's betterr AT: I don't want to prressurre herr to do anything right now AC: fa_r enough AC: _ wouldn't want to AT: We'lll figurre it out AC: eventually AC: then you can get all your jade up _n my h_ve AT: I mean hopefullly not in AT: The sense of uh AT: Blleeding everrywherre and allmost dying AT: Ha ha AC: what other sense _s there lorrea AT: What AT: I have no idea what you're tallking about AC: w-what? AT: That is AT: Obviouslly the onlly sense AT: I mean unlless I was crrying obviouslly AT: Those arre the onlly two senses AT: Cllearrlly?? AC: you seem awfully defens_ve about th_s stuff AC: _s there someth_ng on your m_nd, dawg? AT: No AT: I mean yes but obviouslly therre arre going to be things on my mind the end of the worrlld just happened AT: So it entirrelly makes sense forr that sorrt of thing to be on my mind AT: But if you're tallking about anything ellse than no obviouslly AT: I'm not surre what you woulld even be tallking about AC: _-_unno man you seem l_ke you've got someth_ng on your m_nd AC: nobody gets th_s defens_ve unless they're th_nk_ng about someth_ng AT: I'm not defensive! AT: I'm just trrying to expllain the llack of things on my mind AC: _ thought you had a lot on your m_nd AC: the world just ended AT: Yes AT: I do AC: _ know AC: but l_ke AC: you've told me you don't know what _'m talk_ng about three t_mes AT: Because I don't know what you're tallking about? AC: what were we talk_n about to beg_n w_th AT: I'm AT: Not surre to be honest AT: So do AT: You want to tallk about lliterrallly anything ellse AT: Not llike forr any parrticullarr reason AT: Morreso because of the llack of underrstanding AC: what are you gonna understand? AT: Uh AT: A llot of things AT: Most things I think AC: alr_ght, p_ck one AC: that _sn't you gett_ng jade everywhere AT: Carra AT: Why AC: what? AC: we're not talk_ng about _t! AT: Just AT: I AT: Um. AT: Err. AC: what _s _t? AT: Uh AT: Nothing??? AT: It's AT: Nothing. AT: Obviouslly. AC: s-sounds l_ke _t's someth_ng. AT: What makes it sound llike it's something AT: Because it isn't AC: the fervent den_al of _t be_ng noth_ng AC: _ was tell_ng l_skar most people don't do that AT: I'm not doing that AT: I am so farr frrom ferrvent. AT: LLiterrallly the farrthest, prrobablly AT: I coulld not be lless ferrvent about this being nothing. AC: you're l_ke, feroc_ous about _t AC: even now you're froth_ng at the mouth about _t AC: you're so _n den_al you're deny_ng be_ng _n den_al w_th as much den_al as poss_ble AC: lorrea my troll what's up AT: Carra AT: Why arre you teasing me AT: :( AC: t-teas_ng? AT: I mean I can't even in good taste returrn the favourr AT: Even though I'm surre it does AT: Why AC: oh my gosh what are you _nto AC: teas_ng and return_ng the favor lorrea? AT: What AT: What. AT: I AT: CARRA. AT: WHY AC: w-what?? AC: lorrea are you okay? AT: I'm AT: fine AT: I'm okay. AC: alr_ght. you seem k_nda flustered. AC: just want to make sure you're not los_ng _t. AT: I am llosing nothing AT: I am ENTIRRELLY composed AC: s_nce when are you ever fully composed AT: Alll of the time AT: I am lliterrallly composed of composurre AC: _ don't know _f _ bel_eve you AC: we haven't solved the problem of your all-caps_ng AC: those're some b_g letters for a small troll AT: Those arre perrfectlly reasonablly sized lletterrs forr a perrfectlly reasonablly sized trrolll AC: _unno those seemed pretty shocked AT: I am not shocked AT: I mean maybe a llittlle AT: But not a llot AC: shocked at what? AT: Nothing in AT: Parrticullarr AC: you can tell me, r_ght? AT: I'm prretty surre you know fulll welll what it is AC: _-_ don't, man AT: Carra AT: Carra. AT: I'm AT: Not LLiskarr. AT: I am somewhat lless absollutelly obllivious AC: so you know when you're be_ng teased AT: I can at lleast telll that much??? AC: aw :c AT: Why frrown AT: Why is that bad AC: _t's always more fun when nobody knows AT: Oh AT: Uh. AT: Um. AT: I mean. AT: I AT: Err. AT: Sorrry? AC: don't worry about _t!! AT: If it hellps AT: I don't think my face coulld be morre jade AC: why? AC: are you gett_ng your jade all up _n your own h_ve AT: No AC: that's some scandal, lorrea AT: Damn it AC: bahaha, sh_t AC: you poor th_ng AC: gett_ng all flustered AT: I'm going to find yourr pllanet AT: And I am going to hit you AT: LLike at lleast once AC: just once? AT: At LLEAST AC: _'ll even lean down so you can get a sol_d h_t _n AT: You won't need to AC: why? AT: Because I don't need to hit yourr FACE AC: what are you gonna h_t AT: Yourr chest??? AT: Centerr of mass? AC: you can reach that? AT: No. AT: Obviouslly not. AT: What arre you llooking forr me to say because I'm not going to say it. AC: c'mooon AT: No AC: _'ll get down low for you. AT: YOU ARREN'T EVEN THAT MUCH TALLLERR AC: but _ can pretend! AT: Okay AT: I. AT: Why now AC: _'m sorry you're a totally average he_ght AT: Not AT: Not that. AC: what _s _t? AT: The AT: I. AT: Why is this difficullt to communicate AC: c'mon, use your words. AC: tell me a story about _t AT: I mean I just AT: Frranklly I shoulld be ablle to handlle this betterr AT: But AT: I mean even knowing about rellationships it isn't something that I've DONE AT: So I guess I'm just AT: Herre AC: w-what? AT: Being stupid. AC: what haven't you done? AT: Rellationships?? AC: oh r_ght AT: Not mine AC: _ forgot about that AC: _ th_nk we're do_ng a pretty good job so far AT: Therre's a reason my orriginall pllan was just to not say anything AT: The Cavallierr doesn't make mistakes AT: And I'm just AT: Fallling down stairrs with these AT: LLike I don't think this is bad I just think that I'm an idiot AC: _'m really AC: glad you sa_d someth_ng, at least AC: even _f afterwards you d_d lock yourself _n a cab_net AT: It was a nice cabinet AC: _'ll throw a recuperacoon _n _t for you AT: It may be a bit smalll forr that AT: May need to add morre room AC: _ know a place where there's plenty of room AC: for you to sleep _n, at least AT: Wink AC: what? AT: What? AC: what's the w_nk about? AC: are you encourag_ng scandals aga_n AT: Yes. AC: hot, flushed scandals? AC: _ was talk_ng about AC: the r_ng AT: Obviouslly AT: The two arre obviouslly not mutuallly excllusive AT: Because AT: I knew that AC: of course. AC: you knew that AC: and the w_nk_ng was totally unrelated AT: Therre was something in my eye and I had to type out the worrd wink whille I actuallly bllinked to get it out AT: Obviouslly? AC: lorrea AC: are you f'rreall AT: No AT: Not at alll AC: you're just try_ng to w_nk at me AT: Yes. AC: you just want me for the fl_rt_ng :c AT: No AT: You know that isn't trrue AT: Carra don't make the frrown face. AC: :cc AT: That is twice the frrown and twice the not okay AC: :ccc AT: Carra how do I make it stop AC: w_nk at me _rl AC: 1v1 AT: Okay AT: It's a date AC: d-damn you're forward AT: I'M FORRWARRD? AT: Coming frrom you afterr THAT? AC: after what?! AC: what have _ done to you AT: It doesn't matterr AT: It's a date now AT: Reall llife winking irrll AC: _'m gonna w_nk you so hard AC: you're gonna ge AC: t AC: w_nked on AT: Welll now it seems llike you're suggesting something ellse entirrelly AC: w AT: Sorrry AC: _'m suggest_ng that you and _ AC: get together AC: and bl_nk one eye fl_rtat_ously AC: dawg what does 'w_nk' mean to jadebloods AC: dude what d_d _ agree to you s_ck, tw_sted troll AT: We'lll see AT: Thrrough AT: One eye AT: Because winking. AC: who's h_ve? AT: Is mine lless miserrablly lloud AC: probably AT: I mean AT: As soon as we figurre out how that worrks AC: makes sense AC: _'ll prolly spend a lot of t_me at your h_ve tbh AC: w_nk AT: Returrn wink AC: because my planet _s so AC: fuck_ng no_sey AC: _t never stops AT: It does sound AT: Kind of unplleasant AT: Nyarrlla mentioned his pllanet ticking AT: Reallly lloudlly AT: Alll the time AC: m_ne just AC: taps AC: constantly AC: l_ke a perpetually leaky faucet or a huge symphony of rhythm_c stomp_ng AT: LLike AT: Tap... dancing? AC: yes AC: exactly l_ke tap danc_ng AC: _ ser_ously AC: don't know who's danc_ng AT: I guess that'lll be something that you find out AT: LLike, when we. Expllorre them? AC: _ should. AC: probably do that, tbh. AT: I'm waiting because I AT: Reallly need to make surre that Adam is okay once I can move arround AT: Since he was Jack's hostage forr AT: Who knows how llong AC: we'll get to h_m. AT: Yeah. AC: prom_se. AT: I AT: Apprreciate it AC: all th_s fl_rt_ng as_de. _'ve got your back on th_s. _ get adam's _mportant to you. AC: so _ prom_se he's h_gh on my pr_or_ty l_st. AT: <3 AC: <3 AT: I'm honestlly reallly gllad that I said something AT: Fllirrting aside AT: Even if you somehow manage to make llike everryone want a space in one of yourr quads AC: _-_ swear that a_n't _ntent_onal AC: my b AT: It's not a prrobllem AT: I'm not llike AT: A gatekeeperr of yourr rellationships?? AC: well yeah but l_ke AC: you're the sh_pp_ng queen or smth, and honestly a good fr_end on top of _t. AT: So? AC: well AC: _ can st_ll ask you for adv_ce and sh_t, yeah? AT: I mean, yeah! AT: Of courrse. AC: you just happen to know a lot of stuff about relat_onsh_ps AC: or maybe you just g_ve out the most random adv_ce and hope for the best AT: Who knows! AT: Besides me AC: _unno about you, lorrea AC: some days AC: _ just don't know AT: What do you mean? AC: some days _ th_nk you m_ght AC: actually be AC: the most ev_l troll out there AT: What woulld make you think that AC: you've got an ev_l cape AT: It's not evill! AT: It's just a cape AC: just an ev_l cape, yeah AT: It is not AT: It is the lleast evill cape AC: that's a bold faced l_e AC: you ate a dude AT: That was because of LLibby's bllood! AC: you ate AC: a dude AC: you k_lled h_m dead then ate h_m AC: that's pretty ev_l AT: It was llike thrree bites. AT: That isn't eating. AT: And again I wasn't in my right mind AT: And NYARRLLA was the one who killled him! AT: Not me! AC: you d_dn't even have the courtesy to f_n_sh AC: you n_bbled on h_m then left h_m for the cact_ AC: _ have h_s corpse _n my lawnr_ng st_ll AC: you want seconds? AT: No??? AC: those're some defens_ve quest_on marks, boss. AT: No they're not that question just seems llike the answerr shoulld be obvious AC: _'m js _f _ have an open wound near you _'m not totally sold you won't eat me AT: We coulld test that AT: :) AC: wow AT: I'm just messing with you if that's not AT: Obvious AT: I am not going to eat you AC: _ don't bel_eve you AC: _ mean you can n_bble a l_ttle b_t AT: Maybe AC: MAYBE? AT: Maybe! AC: LORREA AC: that's l_ke AC: "haha okay when we hang out maybe you can eat me a l_ttle b_t" AC: 'maybe cann_bal_sm _s my th_ng' AC: '_'ll TH_NK about gnaw_ng a chunk off her arm' AT: Hey you offerred AC: _ d_d AC: _ see now AC: that was a m_stake AC: g_ve you an _nch and you'll eat my sm_le AT: It's such a nice smille <3 AC: you're try_ng to butter me up AC: so you can EAT ME AT: Oh no I have been REVEALLED AC: _'m AC: tell_ng on you AT: To who AC: _ don't know yet AC: aa_sha maybe AT: Noooo. AC: she'll never bel_eve me AC: 'empress help the jadeblood _s try_ng to E A T M E' AT: No one willl AC: your truly ev_l plot _s exposed AT: :) :) :) :) AT: I'm going to make morre vaguelly ominous smillies AT: :) :) AT: Because of how no one willl bellieve you AT: :) AC: that's fucked, lorrea AT: Is it AC: absolutely tw_sted AT: Oh no AT: You're right AT: The cape IS evill AC: take _t off lorrea AC: take _t off qu_ck AT: No AT: It gives me POWERR AC: not even for me? your gentle matespr_t? AT: But AT: I don't knooooow AC: can you really take off the mantle of the caval_er, even for a moment AT: I mean prrobablly. AT: ... Maybe? AC: brutal, lor AC: brutal AT: I mean maybe forr you AC: _t's cool _ don't expect you to stop be_ng hero_c AT: Onlly forr a bit AT: Forr my. GENTLLE. Matesprrit. AT: Because you're SO gentlle AC: are you AC: lowkey _nsult_n me AT: Welll no that's harrdlly an insullt AT: I harrdlly have a prrobllem with you punching me acrross the room AC: _'m so gentle AT: So gentlle. AC: _ could brush dust off a butterfl_es w_ngs w_thout mak_ng _t fl_nch, _'m crazy gentle AT: Oh I'm surre! AC: are you really sure AT: No AT: That was insincerre. AC: you're mak_ng me all kkonfl_kkted AC: _ th_nk AC: _ need to go, lorrea AC: you're k_ll_n me AT: Oh no. AT: Not feelling kkkonfllikkkkted. AT: What have I done! AC: too late to f_x _t now :c AC: _'m gonna go off _nto the cold, lonely, OBNOX_OUSLY LOUD world AC: and work out my feel_ngs AT: Oh no AT: Good lluck AT: Mufflle the noises with this AT: <3 AC: that helps a ton, thanks AC: stay sweet AC: <3 -- abradantCombatant AC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 04:57 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Carayx